


Night Stroll

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Why did Tweek choose 'dare' instead? It's just as bad as picking 'truth'!





	Night Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week day 2: Truth or Dare
> 
> I was able to finish this today! I thought I'd be late since I was unable to make one yet.

“Truth or Dare?”

It’s at that moment Tweek Tweak’s brain went on overdrive. If he says ‘Truth’, they’re gonna start asking him ridiculous or embarrassing questions or both. They’d ask him about secrets he never wanted the world to know and he can’t lie or refuse cause that’s the game, isn’t it? Besides, they said there’d be punishment. What punishment? They never said but he sure as hell didn’t want to know. He can just answer their question and hope they don’t use it to tease, ridicule, or blackmail him… I mean they would never, would they? They’re his friends!

Across him from the room, Cartman grins and his trust in everyone gets thrown out the window.

What questions could they ask? What’s the worse they got? What if they’re government spies and they’re gonna use this to ask him very important questions that can alter humanity forever?! Or they’d just ask who he’s crushing on – not a big deal… or is it? He looks to his left and sitting there, phone on his hands is the boy whose name he would utter if that question is asked of him. What would happen if that boy knew? Would he hate Tweek? Is their friendship destroyed forever?

It’s just too much pressure!

“Tweek… were waiting~”

“Dare!” he yelled out. The other kids either ‘oohed’ at his answer and some asked if he was sure of it. Seeing Cartman grin as he rubbed his hands together made Tweek regret what he just did. Now his brain goes on overdrive again thinking of the worse and possibly the most dangerous dare he could be given. He could die tonight!

“Alright! Hmm… I wonder what I should make you do?” Cartman says, finger tapping on his chin. Every second of this feels like an eternity to Tweek. “I have an idea…”

The large boy grabs an empty soda bottle from the pile of trash and hands it over to Tweek.

“W-what’s this for?”

“For your dare!” Cartman answers then he grabs Tweek by the arm and pulls him outside and the others followed. When they’re finally outdoors, Cartman pointed towards the road that leads to Stark’s Pond “I dare you to go to Stark’s Pond and back! Oh and to prove you did go there, you gotta get water from the lake and bring it back here.” He says, pointing towards the empty bottle.

“Gah! But it’s night! It’s too dangerous! W-what if there’s a monster or a murderer on the loose? I’ll be killed!”

“Yeah dude, it’s the middle of the night.” Stan points out “Can’t you think of a normal dare?”

“Something that won’t get any of us in trouble.” Kyle added

Cartman clicked his tongue “You guys are overreacting. Quit being drama queens! Just go to the lake, get water and come back… how hard can it be? You’ve gone to the lake by yourself, haven’t you?”

“Yeah but in the morning!”

“Then you can do it at night! Go!”

“B-but…”

“Hey, you’re the one who chose ‘dare’.”Cartman pushed the boy forward. Tweek groaned – he has a point.

Still not knowing what the punishment will be for declining, Tweek took a few reluctant steps forward and slowly went his way to the lake.

“If anything happens, call us, okay!” he heard Craig said from behind. It made Tweek’s heart beat fast. Despite the ridiculous and maybe dangerous situation he’s in, he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.

* * *

The moon shining brightly above him gave him some sort of comfort. At least this way he could see what’s in front of him so there’s less chance of anyone or anything jumping at him suddenly. He wishes he had brought anything to use as a weapon – the plastic bottle he has isn’t enough to do any damage.

Tweek gasped as soon as he saw the lake and ran. The sooner he could do what was asked, the better and the faster he could leave. He quickly opens the bottle and bends down to dip it in the lake. He thinks for a second how much water is needed but remembers he wasn’t given any specifics.

“I guess even a little should be fi-“

Just then he hears a rustling in the bushes. He stops, bottle hovering above the lake’s surface as he turns to his right and stares at the bush. He felt his heart skip a beat when the bush rustled once again. Dozens of terrible scenarios started playing in his head – what could be behind that bush? Is it human or monster? Is it dangerous? What’ll happen to him? A silhouette soon appeared a few meters away from the bush and he didn’t care to find out what these things were and runs off, dropping the bottle as he did so unknowingly.

The farther he ran, the more trees surrounded him and the darker it got as the top of the trees covered the sky. Branches crunched under his feet as he stepped on them and he could swear he can hear a second pair of footsteps. He wanted to run more, run farther, run away from here but exhaustion is catching up to him and it’s getting harder to breathe. It was also getting cold and he’s starting to feel tired. A misstep caused him to trip but he was able to hold onto a tree for support.

The break was enough to make him feel everything – from the exhaustion, the pain in his legs, and the cold. He sat below the tree, back on the trunk as he panted. He tried to calm his breathing and to get himself standing again as this is no time to be doing nothing in the middle of the woods when there’s something around that threatens to murder you. He looked around and realized he doesn’t even know where he is anymore – his family might not even find his corpse at this rate.

_‘If anything happens, call us, okay!’_

Tweek reached in his pocket for his phone as he should probably call for help now. He turns it on and immediately looks through his contacts for a number. He thought at first to call his parents but they’re probably still busy working at the shop – it isn’t until 2 hours before it closes. He then started to think of which friend he should call shaking his head as he could only think of one person and he doesn’t know if he actually should call him.

‘_Craig said to call if I need help, right? So it’s okay? But he said ‘us’ and not specifically him so maybe I shouldn’t call him I mean maybe-‘_

“Tweek?”

“Gaaah!!” Tweek screamed, accidentally throwing his phone on the ground. He was about to get up and run when a hand pulls him back down. He closes his eyes bracing himself for an attack “Please don’t kill me!”

“Calm down, dude! It’s just me.”

The familiar voice has Tweek settling down. Turning around, he sees Craig sitting next to him one leg kneeling on the ground “C-craig? Is that you?”

Craig nodded “You were taking a while and we got worried. Cartman is too much of a wuss and didn’t want to come get you despite everyone pointing out it was his fault you’re here and then everyone started arguing on who should go.”

“I see. So you came to get me? We’re you forced?”

“Sort of? I got worried and the arguing isn’t helping so I volunteered.” Craig explained “I wouldn’t have if I didn’t think you might need help. Usually I avoid having to clean up after anyone in Stan’s group.”

“Oh.” Tweek sits back down on the ground. He looks at Craig and then at the ground a few seconds and scoots a bit closer to the other boy but not close enough that Craig would notice “How’d you find me?”

“I saw the light of your phone and followed it.” Craig rummages through the pocket of his hoodie “Also, you left this behind…”

Craig handed the cold bottle of water to Tweek. The label of the soda brand it held before is still intact telling Tweek it’s the same one Cartman gave him earlier that he dropped in the lake “You filled it up…”

“So we can just go straight home after. You can pour the water on Cartman when we get back.”

Tweek couldn’t help but giggle at the thought “Maybe I’d do that.”

“You okay? We should get back now.” Craig said standing up. He bent down slightly and held out a hand towards Tweek who took it and so the taller boy was able to pull up the latter.

“Oh! W-what about that thing?”

Craig stares at him in confusion “Thing?”

“I ran away earlier because there was something by the lake! Didn’t you see it? There was a rustling in the bushes then this big shadow thing behind it!”

“I didn’t see anything.” Craig scratched his head “Maybe it’s just your imagination? I mean you came here thinking something bad might happen so your mind might be playing tricks on you.”

“It’s not like that! I did see something!” Tweek pulled on his hair in frustration “Argh! Why don’t any of you believe me?! I-I thought maybe you would but you’re just like them… I shouldn’t have-”

Craig pulled the blonds hands away stopping the latter from pulling his own hair “Sorry. It’s not like that. I just didn’t see anything and usually there’s an explanation for things we don’t understand. I’m just trying to make sense of it all.”

Tweek pulls his hands off of Craig’s grip “That’s what everyone does! That’s what my parents do and they keep ignoring me when I tell them something so they don’t see it when I say the underpants gnomes are in my room stealing my underwear or when I tell my friends something dangerous will happen! You all ignore me because you all think I’m crazy!”

Craig watched as the blond walks away to the opposite direction of where they came from “Wait… the way back is over there!” he says pointing at the path behind him.

“I told you there’s something there! If you want to, you can go back that way by yourself!”

“Wha-“ Craig glared at the blond walking away and walks away himself but taking the opposite path that leads back to the lake “If you wanna get lost, fine by me!”

“And here I was trying to be nice…” Craig grumbled to himself as he stomped his way back to the lake “If you get hurt see if I care!”

_‘I thought you would but you’re just like them!’_ those words and the scenario earlier kept playing back over and over in Craig’s head. What did he mean by that? He trusted Craig would believe him… but why? And what was he going to say next – _‘I shouldn’t have…’_ \- shouldn’t have what?

He suddenly realized he had stopped walking partway while lost in thought. He let out a sigh thinking through all the stuff that has happened in his entire elementary school days so far and knew that Tweek had been right at times. Not always as the blond is too paranoid about everything but there have been moments when what he said made sense. It’s one of the reasons why they got along in the first place despite Tweek technically belonging to Stan’s group back then. It’s because unlike the rest of them, Tweek seemed to have retained his sanity and isn’t out to get himself killed for stupid things.

He turned to look back at the direction of the place where he and Tweek parted ways. Did he really just leave his friend to walk in the woods by himself in the middle of the night? And to think he came all the way here to do the opposite.

“I should go get him.” as he stepped forward back to Tweek’s direction, he heard a scream “What the-?”

And then a gunshot.

He looked around for the source of the sound and there in the distance is a silhouette. The clouds have now covered the moon and so he couldn’t exactly see what was out there but he could tell that it’s probably what Tweek saw. Tweek was right! Taking a deep breath, Craig ran forward hoping he could catch up to the blond. On the way, he had stepped on many branches and in the quiet dead of night, even the smallest sound can be heard and sure enough, the tall boy heard footsteps behind him – he’s being followed.

Meanwhile, Tweek’s anger is gradually fading but not enough for him to not feel upset or frustrated. He squeezed the water bottle in his hand – Craig is really nice when he wants to be but just like everyone else, he also thinks Tweek is crazy. Not that he could completely blame the guy as the evidence to all his paranoid rambling either come out too late, disappears before anyone can see it, or is ridiculous enough for South Park standards that it’s nothing special anymore. ‘_This is what I get for living in a town weirder than I am…’_

Despite his thoughts about Craig, the disappointed part of him still didn’t want to forgive the boy so easily. It might be due to his expectations being shattered but he’s still hurt. He looked around him and realized he’s probably more lost than he was earlier and now he’s also alone. He’s been making lots of stupid decisions today it seems. He stops in his tracks and thinks _‘Should I go back?’_ he might be able to catch up to Craig if he hurries.

“Tweek!”

“C-craig?” in the blink of an eye before he could make sense of what was happening, he, along with Craig is running off with the taller boy grabbing him by the arm “What’s happening?!”

“I’m sorry, you’re right I’m wrong, we have to go!”

“Huh?” Tweek turns around to see what they’re running away from and sees a figure following them from behind “Gah!”

The two kept running and turning corners but it seems they can’t lose whatever is following them. Another turn and they found themselves cornered by a bunch of rocks - a dead end.

“Sh*t! What are we gonna do?” Craig looked around hoping to find an escape.

Tweek on the other hand takes a deep breath and mustered up all the courage he has. His mind could only think of all the worst things that could happen to them and they all end in death and if this is how his life will end, he’d rather not have any regrets. “Craig!”

Craig turns to look at Tweek “What?”

“Just in case we die tonight, I just want to tell you that I like you.”

“Aww that’s so cute!” they hear a man’s voice say. The two boys turn to see someone familiar “Hey, Ned… they’re not deer after all. It’s just Stanley’s friends!”

“Were you guys the ones chasing us this entire time?” Craig asked as calmly as he could

“Yeah, well we thought you kids were deer or something.” Jimbo explains

“You kids shouldn’t be out at night.” Ned tells them “It’s dangerous.”

Craig released a frustrated sigh “All this time it was just Stan’s uncle.”

“Um… I think we’re lost so would you two please help us get back to town?”

* * *

The two boys were dropped off in front of Token’s house where they were hanging out earlier. Judging by the noise and all the lights, it seems no one has gone to sleep yet. The two awkwardly walked side-by-side towards the house.

“So uh… you were saying earlier?” Craig asked

Tweek took a deep breath “I-I like you. I’ve felt this way for a while now but I was -ngh- scared of what you’d think.” he waves both hands in front of him “Y-you don’t have to answer of course, I just thought I’d say it cause I thought we were going to die.”

“Oh… I see.” Craig clears his throat “I don’t know how to answer you yet so can you give me some time to think about it?”

“Huh? No, it’s okay we can… we can just-“ Tweek gives him a sad smile “Just forget it, okay? I mean I know you’re not interested anyways and I’ve always known I’ll be rejected. I just didn’t want you to get mad.”

“I’m not mad, Tweek. Why would I be? I’m kinda flattered actually.” Craig tell him “And you confessed so I have to give you a proper answer or something. My sister told me that one time that it’s what you’re supposed to do when someone confesses to you. I think she heard about it on tv. And besides, I don’t actually… feel against it? I think? I dunno.” he shrugs “I’d need some time to think.”

“Okay.”

When they got inside the house, everyone turns to look at them asking them why they were late and if they were okay. Craig grabs the bottle from Tweek’s hand, opens it and before anyone realized what he was about to do, dumps it on Cartman’s lap. “There’s your lake water, fatass!”

“Ah! It’s cold! And now I look like I peed myself. _Thanks Craig!_” Cartman said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.”

“Serves you right.” Kyle’s words got Cartman’s attention and the two argued making Cartman forget about Craig for the moment.

The two boys sat together on the couch while everyone else resumed playing games or looking at their phone lime they did earlier.

“You know what?” Tweek asked

“What?”

“I should’ve just answered ‘Truth’ earlier. We could’ve avoided all this!” Tweek replies “I was scared of them asking who I like and I didn’t want you to know but I still ended up telling you anyways!”

“I guess.” Craig smiles at him “At least we got to leave here for a while. They probably continued playing ‘Truth or Dare’ without us and who knows what other questions and dares they had. We were able to avoid them.”

“That’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if the ending is anti-climatic... I didn't know how to end it in a better way.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
